Farle Ingalsse Set
To equip this set your character needs to be at least level 80. Items in the Farle Ingasee Set Farle's Staff (Staff, level 80) * +21-30? Strength * +21-30? Vitality * +2 to critical hits * +2 Damages * Damage increased by +4% (varies?) * +34 to initiative (varies?) * Damage: 15 to 26 (neutral) * Steals 2 to 3 Life (neutral) (12 bombu, 12 oliviolet, 8 ebony, 4 elm, 4 ambusher root, 1 bewitched wood, 1 dark amber) Farle's Magic Bracelet (Ring, level 80) * +21-30 Strength * +36-50 Vitality * +17-20 Wisdom * +17-20 Intelligence * +17-20 Agility * Damage increased by 11-15% * +4-5% Resist fire * +4-5% Resist water (20 flax fibre, 12 kouartz, 6 kobalit, 3 ebonite, 2 bakelite, 2 diamond, 2 ruby) Farle's Cloak (Cloak, level 80) * +31-40? Vitality * +20 Wisdom * +30 Agility * +1 to summonable creatures * Magical reduction of 2-3? * Physical reduction of 2-3? * +4% Resist air * +4% Resist water (30 Gobball Warchief Wool, 18 Magus Bwork Beard Hairs, 9 Whitish Lupis Fabric, 8 Hemp Fibre, 8 Kanigrou fabric, 8 Flax fibre, 4 Prespic fabric) Farle's Ears (Amulet, level 80) * +21-30 Strength * +31-50 Vitality * +11-20 Wisdom * +1-3 to critical hits * +1-3 Damages * +1 AP * +1 to summonable creatures * +6-10 to prospecting (60 gold, 6 golden wheat, 3 crystals, 2 ruby, 1 diamond, 1 flax string, 1 emerald) Farlecar (Belt, level 80) * +21-30? Strength * +11-20? Wisdom * Damage increased by 5% * +5 to prospecting * Magical reduction of 2-3 * +3-4%? Resist air * +3-4%? Resist fire * +3-5%? Resist water (20 plain boar leather, 20 boar leather, 20 lousy pig leather, 10 plissken skin, 6 bworks purple leather, 5 gobelin skin, 3 crocodyl skin) Farlining (Hat, level 80) * +21-30? Vitality * +21-30? Wisdom * +2 Damages * +1 to range * +8 to prospecting * +4% Resist water (x15 Kanigrou hairs, x5 Prespic fabric, x5 Wabbit Grandpa Hairs, x4 Kanigrou fabric, x2 Gold-bearing Oats, x2 Storm Flax, x2 Resistant Rye ) Farle's Hooves (Boots, level 80) * +21-30? Strength * +31-45 Vitality * +21-30? Agility * +1 to critical hits * +2 Damages * +1 MP * Magical reduction of 3-4 * +4% Resist water (3x Sugar Barley, 3x Bright Hop, 6x Gobelin Skin, 6x elms, 8x trunknid wood, 20x plain boar leather, 20x lousy pig leather) Set Bonuses * 1 piece: No bonus * 2 pieces: +10 Vitality, +10 Strength * 3 pieces: +20 Vitality, +20 Strength, +10 Agility * 4 pieces: +30 Vitality, +30 Strength, +20 Agility, +5% Resist earth * 5 pieces: +40 Vitality, +40 Strength, +30 Agility, +10% Resist earth, Physical reduction of 6 * 6 pieces: +50 Vitality, +50 Strength, +40 Agility, +15% Resist earth, Physical reduction of 8, +20 Wisdom * 7 pieces: +60 Vitality, +60 Strength, +50 Agility, +20% Resist earth, Physical reduction of 10, +30 Wisdom, +1 MP Add it up: The Complete Set * +231-300 Vitality * +80-110 Wisdom * +165-210 Strength * +118-130 Agility * +17-20 Intelligence * +34 to initiative (varies?) * +19-23 to prospecting * +2 to summonable creatures * +1 to range * Damage increased by 15-19% * +7-9 Damages * +4-6 to critical hits * Physical reduction of 12-13 * Magical reduction of 8-9 * +20% Resist earth * +19-21% Resist water * +7-8% Resist air * +7-9% Resist fire * +1 AP * +2 MP Category:Set